


Oh darling it's alarming to think of us apart

by SpooKyra



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Status Ailments, Top Akechi Goro, oops it turns soft, topgoroweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: Joker has always been a flirt, playing half of Tokyo like the back of his hand, but he’s not usually this handsy with his teammates. They must be too awestruck to realize that this iswrong, that Jokerbelongsto Crow andonly Crow.Day 6: Palace AU //Status Ailments// Pet Play
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Oh darling it's alarming to think of us apart

It all happens so quickly.

Joker is on the ground, having taken a direct hit that left him quite literally seeing stars. Crow sees the other Thieves in his peripheral fumbling about in their panic before he takes it upon himself to utterly demolish the enemy before them. He can hear their cries as Joker stays down, the noise only multiplying his irritation and rage. 

Before it can attack again, he charges at it, tearing it to shreds with his sword. Once the enemy has disappeared into a puff of smoke, Crow immediately storms over and slaps Joker. “What are you doing?!”

Joker’s still down, but he’s sitting up at least, barely registering the slap.

“Someone heal him!” Crow shouts at where the others have protectively circled around Joker. “Or are you all so incompetent that you can’t do such a simple task without your leader ordering you?”

“It’s not working,” Mona mumbles. Noire confirms the statement with a useless cast of amrita shower.

Crow stares them down, replaying the scene in his head to figure out what went wrong. Joker was already wounded, the previous battle having taken a toll on him. Crow wasn’t beside him, couldn’t have knocked him out of the way or taken the blow. But his  _ teammates _ could’ve. 

He points an accusing finger at Queen. “Why didn’t you protect him?! He was obviously injured, and yet you  _ hesitated! _ ”

Queen visibly flinches, none of them used to this level of palpable rage radiating off of him.

“Useless,” he spits. “You’re always begging for even an ounce of his attention, to be of any worth to him, but couldn’t even take a hit for him.”  _ What a joke _ . All of this just solidifies how useless teammates truly are. 

“Crow calm down,” Violet tries, voice shaky but still firm in a way. “Look, he’s getting up.”

Joker seems normal enough as he gets to his feet, not saying anything but that’s not too unusual. There’s still something off about him that he can’t quite put his finger on; a nagging in the back of his mind about the odd status ailment that may or may not be still affecting him.

As they continue on, it grows more and more obvious that something is wrong. None of the others seem to realize it, but  _ Crow _ certainly can. Joker has always been a flirt, playing half of Tokyo like the back of his hand, but he’s not usually this handsy with his teammates. They must be too awestruck to realize that this is  _ wrong _ , that Joker  _ belongs _ to Crow and  _ only Crow. _

Maruki’s palace grows easier and easier as Crow grows more aggressive from watching Joker gallivant the other thieves. Every fleeting touch and flirty remark fueling the fire burning inside him that’s ready to tear down anything in his path. 

When they reach a safe room, Joker crowds a flustered Skull. He bandages up his wound from an earlier fight, fingers tracing over his biceps. Crow finally snaps when Joker  _ straddles _ Noire in an attempt to disinfect a nasty cut on her cheek. He storms over to them, grabs Joker’s wrist and yanks him off.

“Get out,” he orders everyone else in the room. They all look to their leader. He tightens his grip. “I said: Get. Out. Now.”

Joker nods and that seems to assuage them into leaving. Once the last person exits the room, Crow immediately slaps him. 

“I’ve had enough of your antics!” He stares at Joker cradling the cheek he just hit. “There better be something causing this, or I’m going to make you wish that enemy had finished you off.” He grabs him by the coat collar and shoves him against the wall. “ _ Well? _ Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Joker opens his mouth, and Crow waits with bated breath, prepared to strike him down if necessary. After a moment of pause, he finally says, “You’re really hot when you’re angry.”

_ Unbelievable. _

“What the fuck were you hit by? I wasn’t aware there was an ailment that could turn you into a cheap whore,” Crow muses aloud.

“I’ll be  _ your _ whore,” Joker says without missing a beat.

He chuckles darkly, removing his helmet. “Was ‘forget’ cast on you too? Well then, allow me to jog your memory.” He captures Joker’s mouth in a bruising kiss, immediately forcing his tongue past his lips. Joker squirms against him, tangling his fingers in his hair and shamelessly grinding against him. Crow makes sure to bite down on his lower lip as he pulls away, just sharp enough to draw drops of blood. He goes back in to lick them away, sucking lightly and feeling Joker quiver against him. 

Crow runs his hands up and down his body as his mouth moves to his jaw, sucking and biting in spots that will be almost impossible to cover. He pushes his coat off his shoulders and waits for Joker to let go off his hair to shrug it off. Metaverse logic allows him to tear off the vest without a care, buttons hitting the floor with loud clunks. With his neck now bare before him, Crow’s mouth latches onto the skin, intent on marking every inch of him. He bites down hard on the junction between his neck and collarbone, dragging a moan out of Joker. 

He takes his time exploring his body, raking his nails up and down before he addresses the obvious tent in his pants. Making quick work of the buttons and zipper, he lets Joker shimmy out of both his pants and boxers until they drop to the floor before wrapping a hand around his dripping cock. He pumps his hand slowly, grip tight enough to be borderline painful, but Joker doesn’t complain—does quite the opposite and groans, arching his back off of the wall. 

“I wonder if your teammates are still outside,” Crow says suddenly. “If they’re listening to the filthy sounds coming out of your mouth.” He scoffs when Joker lets out a strangled sound. “Well, if you’re so  _ eager _ , why don’t you remind them who you belong to.”

“Crow,” Joker rasps. 

“Louder.”

“Crow,” he moans as his hand speeds up. “Crow…! Crow,  _ CrowCrowCrow,” _ he chants. It only takes a few more strokes before he releases into his hand.

He wipes his hand off on his suit, uncaring about the current state of his clothes. He can see the moment Joker’s eyes sharpen, the fog clouding his mind lifting, but Crow won’t— _ can’t  _ stop. He was a fool to deny himself this, to keep the distance between them, content with Joker chasing after him. It’s not enough, it’s never enough.

He silences whatever questions that he’ll no doubt be asking with a kiss, licking into his mouth greedily. 

Joker’s eyes flutter shut as he kisses back, less frantic than earlier but enthusiastic just the same. When they break for air, he turns his head to keep his mouth free. 

“Joker, I—“

“I know,” he cuts him off. “I need you too.”

That’s all it takes for Crow to all but tear his body suit off while Joker bends over to rummage his pockets, sending a coy look when he notices him staring. They move away from the wall, Joker hopping up on the table typically used for consultations. He spreads his legs, and Crow kisses the inside of his thigh as he inserts a slick finger. He stretches him out until he’s comfortably taking three, moaning and begging for him to get on with it already. 

When Crow enters him, he stills inside, rubbing soothing circles on his hips until Joker jerks his hips to get him to move. Crow fucks into him at a languid pace, frustration and jealousy no longer fueling his actions as if Joker’s words melted them away. It feels  _ good _ to be wanted, and he wonders why he was denying himself this in the first place. The way Joker clings to him, rocking his own hips back against him, moaning out his name—yeah, he’ll admit he’s an idiot. 

He can only hold out for so long, wanting to savor the feeling, before he picks up the pace. He wraps one hand around Joker’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and feeling him melt against him. Crow cums first, riding out his orgasm with shallow thrusts. He pulls out when he feels Joker getting close, the pressure on his cock becoming too much from overstimulation. 

Joker slumps over him when he cums, clinging to him like he might flee at any moment (and Crow considers it for a brief moment). He smiles into his skin. “Who knew all it’d take was flirting with my teammates,” he teases, voice hoarse from shouting.

“Please don’t make that a common occurrence.”

Joker lifts his head up, pressing their foreheads together. “Better sweep me off my feet then.” He closes the distance to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’ll do that and so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Always forever, by Cults  
> I am. So burnt out on writing porn, but I WILL have something for tomorrow (validation will give me a lot of motivation to finish)  
> My [twit](https://twitter.com/SpoooKyra)


End file.
